Just One More Lie
by Strike To Incinerate
Summary: [Angst. Onesided Goh Hinogami and Aoi Umenokouji.][Kind of a sisterfic to 'Shadows on the Wall.'][Virtua Fighter][Aoi x Kagemaru, as well.][I hate writing summaries.][Read and review, please.]


_Warning: More angst involving Hinogami Goh, Umenokouji Aoi, and Hagakure Kagemaru. Possible OOC._

_Disclaimer: Virtua Fighter, all characters and crap, belong to SEGA AM2 and whatever. Not me. I just write random angst. Fear it. I'm on this weird angst kick AND I JUST CAN'T STOP. Hopefully, this will be the last one. I wish I could write as well as I do for my VF fanfiction ALL OF THE TIME, just not randomly._

_--_

**Just One More Lie  
by Strike To Incinerate**

--

A pair of coral lips descended upon his and for one moment, he feared that he was loved and that he returned that love tenfold.

He kissed back, one thing leading to another, and all the while, he knew that it could not be true. No one loved him; he was feared, respected, and sociopathic. And everyone loved her; she was beautiful and bright, smart and talented, and he envied her for that. No, he could not love her. He would kill her. He had tricked her and she would discover the truth the next day... he was not the admirer she adored. She would hate him forever, and further fuel her love for that ninja.

Until morning came, he would hold fast to his infatuation for her; that was what he assured himself that it was. In the fighting ring, he would kick her lifeless corpse and move on to complete his mission. Until morning came, he would hold her tight; too tight, he realized later. Until morning came, he could believe that for once, something in his life was pure and steady.

After all, his current existence was made of careful threats, and held together by lies. What was one more untruth, if it allowed himself and one other to be truly happy, for just one night, and he could experience what it was like to think for himself?

And the next morning, he watched her sleep, running a clammy hand down her face. Nerves he'd thought had died long ago revived and ate away at him. He'd tried to leave, but as soon as he was at the door, she woke up, and he had no excuse to not carry out his mission. He backtracked, watching her stand and go to her window, looking for any sign of him, from the shadows just past the doorway. The only thing she found was another paper flower.

He hated seeing the regret in her eyes in the window's reflection, but the habit of smiling at the sight of someone else's pain hadn't been erased because of one night of passion. She knew that she'd been naive and taken advantage of. She wasn't facing him, and so he drew his knife from the back pocket of his jeans. Could he watch with the same glee as she marveled at the wound and the growing pool of blood for the few remaining seconds of her life? Or would he feel sick inside, and be forever haunted by the soft smile she wore as she slept?

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the navy flash, and nearly sighed in relief. His blade only caught the ninja, and he told himself that he'd been after the bigger fish all along. Aoi had simply been bait. Torture before the kill.

Bait, he assured himself. She'd only been bait... but that didn't ease the pain of hearing the soft melody of her tears, the twist of the figurative knife, as it ironically was, being that neither she, nor anyone else, would or could ever love him as much as she loved Kagemaru.

--

Gah. I felt inspired to write some Goh/Aoi stuff because of reading Space Toaster's VF oneshot. I had wanted to write something fluffy and random, but it came out angsty and one-sided. Basically, it's Goh's feelings during 'Shadows on the Wall' and why he slept with Aoi.

HA. I bet you thought I was portraying him as a bastard in that. Well, too bad; he's an angsty sucker that loves Aoi after all! Who WOULDN'T love her? She's so cute! Everything she does is just... awesome.

Again, I don't feel as stoked about this one as I did 'Paper Flowers' and 'Shadows on the Wall', but I'm still semi-proud of it. I'm also unsure if the way I characterized Goh in this is acceptable or out of character. If it's the latter, please forgive me. I tried!

Review, please.


End file.
